The Story of Ash
by Cyndaquil143
Summary: Born in Amethyst mountain, this young wolf has to learn to survive out on his own. Only barely a year old, can he make it?
1. Outcast

Chapter One – Outcast  
~*~*~*~*~

Mostly everyone may think that a wolf's life is easy and simple. They think wolves can survive and they are the best of the best all by themselves. But those bodies don't KNOW the reality in which we have to confront each day of our life! It is NOT a piece of cake out here. We don't ALL have a pack to feel protected by! Each wolf has their own story. Each wolf has their own hardship. Each wolf has something they want to show off. Each and EVERY one of us has a problem. Possibly, just POSSIBLY, the Alphas are the ones without much hardship. They don't have much to do. Only the lower rankers do. All these listed above may be true. And I can HAPPILY prove it, with my story.

My story begins in the dense forest of Amethyst Mountain. I was born to a pack of wolves known as the Dense Ash pack. The entire pack was ash colored; or at least close to ash color. They had to be white, gray, dark grey, black. You get the idea right? My mother, Smoke, was the lowest rank you can have in a pack. She was also a very adventurous wolf. I can remember her shiny, soft gray fur coat, her calming voice, and her motherly smell. She had these piercing light blue eyes that would make you forget you were angry, or sad. I seriously wonder why she was the lowest. She loved to roam throughout the mountain, across the vast land, hunting elk, killing coyotes, and eating the carcasses that grizzlies had previously killed. She had ventured so far, that she had "accidently" bumped into a tan colored wolf. His name was Rufus. Rufus fell tail over paws for Mother. She ran off with him for a few days, into the vast land farther across than Mother had ever traveled.

The pack had noticed Mother's disappearance. They howled her name over, and over, and over again. But of course, she didn't answer. She couldn't hear their calls, for she was off in Slough Creek. Rufus had told her he was born there, he wanted to show her how much more there was to explore there. Knowing Mother, she loved the idea, but she knew she had her pack to get back to. Rufus didn't want her to leave just yet. He somehow lured her into a den, and well, that's how I came to be.

The next morning, Mother left. She walked those long miles back to the Dense Ash pack. The pack was relieved to see her. They all greeted her with licks and nuzzles, even the Alphas. Everyone wanted to know where she had been. Of course, she couldn't tell them the truth. She simply told them that she had been captured by a neighboring pack, but she annoyed them so much that they finally let her go. Surprisingly, they all believed her. They all licked and nuzzled her one last time, then, everyone went back to their jobs. Mother looked back to the trail she had taken. She slightly lowered her ears, and somehow, in her heart, she knew she would never see Rufus again.

Time had passed, and the pack started to see a difference in Mother. They all started asking her if she was pregnant. Mother would simply tell them no, and was on her way. Many of the wolves started to think that she was a rape victim, and that Mother was afraid to come out and say it. Mother told them that it was nonsense, and that they should be doing their jobs, instead of trying to spread gossip around. They would roll their eyes and walk away.

The questioning became so much, that eventually the Alpha female had to step in and ask Mother to have a word with her. Mother knew this now meant business, but she wasn't afraid.

The Alpha female circled mother, who was standing straight and alert, looking at the evidence, which was a much enlarged abdomen. "So, what is the story behind your new appearance?"

"Nothing, Female Alpha." Mother kept her posture.

The Alpha stood in front of Mother now. "Oh? Really now?"

"Yes."

The Alpha twisted her mouth, as if she knew Mother was lying, which she did know. The Alpha walked forward, getting directly into Mother's face. She threatened, "If you do not tell me the truth, I will have you exiled out of this pack. Everyone will know you as the one who repeatedly lied to the Alpha Female."

Mother kept calm, still in her straight posture. "Alright then. Remember when I had disappeared for more than a day?"

"Yes." The Alpha nodded.

"The story I had told everyone, was a lie. I ran off with a male wolf that wasn't part of our pack." Mother looked straight ahead, trying not to meet the Alpha's eyes.

The Alpha female stood in silence. Probably thinking of what Mother's punishment should be. Mother expected exile, but then. "Ok." The Alpha backed away. "I will inform the others, and let them know. If you get harassed, be sure to contact me, or the Alpha male. Good day, Smoke."

Mother was shocked, but she took the second chance. All she could manage to say was, "Thank you, Female Alpha."

Mother's nine weeks of gestation were up. She had given birth to two healthy pups. My sister, Cinder, and myself. We were both checked out by the Alphas, and were accepted due to our fur color. My sister was a silver colored pup, and I was a black pup. I was the second black colored wolf in the pack, so the Alpha's baptized me with the name of the other black wolf.

As I started walking, everyone believed that my sister or I would soon take over the pack and become the Alphas. We were the pride and joy of Mother, especially me. She would always tell me how much I reminded her of Rufus. She told me I would wiggle my tail, and be off to do what I wanted to do.

I love the outdoors. When I was old enough to be outside, I would lay out in the sun almost all day, just until Mother called me in for dinner time. Cinder was always with Mother, except for when Mother had to go hunt for food, then she was with the Alphas. She learned how to do so many Alpha things. The pack also wanted me to learn, but all I wanted to do was lay in the sun. So, they decided to teach me when I was older.

Many, many, many months pasted. The pack started to show disinterest in me. Many of the wolves that gave me lots of attention, stopped talking to me. I stopped hearing them say, 'He will become our Alpha one day.' Now, they only spoke of my sister. I was almost a year old, maybe a month before. I was called in by the Alphas, something that just can't be passed.

The whole pack was there, even my Mother and sister. I had a feeling that everyone knew why they had called me here, but I had no idea.

The Alpha male walked forward, "Do you know why you are here in front of the pack today, Young Wolf?"

I lowered my ears, "N-no, sir…"

He looked to his female, then to the rest of the pack, then back at me. "When you were born, you had the rarest color of fur that we have in our pack. Do you know what that color may be, Young Wolf?"

I lifted my ears just a bit, "Black, sir…" I put my tail between my legs.

"Exactly." He started walking around me. "And have you any idea of what color you are now?"

"N-no, sir. I don't know my colors yet…"

He stood before the pack now. "You, son, are the color tan. Said color is not accepted into this pack. There is a huge reason why this pack is called the Dense Ash pack. Can you tell me why, Young Wolf?"

I softly whimpered, "This pack is called the Dense Ash pack, because only wolves with ash colored fur are permitted…"

The Alpha male nodded, started to walk back in front of me. "Correct." He looked over my head to the pack. "From this day on, you will no longer be a part of the Dense Ash pack."

I could hear my Mother and sister gasp.

He continued. "You will go on your own, and survive. With what skills? That I do not know."

My heart dropped. It dropped all the way down to my stomach. _What do I do?_

"When I say 'Go', you will run as fast as you can, far away from this territory. Ready? Set……………………………………Go…"

I ran. I didn't stop. Especially when I heard that the pack was running right behind me. I thought that they were on my side, but then, the Alpha female came up right behind me, grabbing me by the tail, forcing me to fall to the ground. I fell, and once I did, the entire pack was on me, biting any visible part of my body. I yelped, yelling for help. My sister, Cinder, stood over my head, looking down at me. I pleaded for her help. She smiled at me, but it wasn't friendly. She forcefully bit my muzzle, making me yelp more than I ever have in my entire life. Then, I saw Mother, far off, hiding from the drama that was happening. I out-stretched my paw to her, but my energy had gone so fast, that I had lost consciousness. All I remember was the pain in her face. The pains of a mother watching her child get exiled from her own pack family, from his own pack family. I fell to darkness.

End chapter one


	2. A New Life

Chapter Two – A New "Life" (minor edits)  
~*~*~*~*~

My name is Ash. Well, I was born as Ash II, after the first black fur colored wolf that was in my former pack. The Dense Ash pack was my birth pack, but a few months before I turned a year old, I was exiled out because of my changed fur color. I am now a tan colored wolf. Mother told me I reminded her of my father, Rufus, who was not a pack member. Long story short, my sister, Cinder, and I are love pups. My sister had turned on me the day I was exiled. Never will I forget the devilish smile she gave me, right before she forcefully almost crushed my muzzle. Nor will I forget the expression of Mother's face when she saw me, lying helpless as the entire pack beat me. I faded to darkness…

When the pack finally ran off, so did I. I ran non-stop this time. I didn't look back. But then, a sense of forgetfulness struck me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around, looking to the direction I had come from. I sniffed the air. The pack had left back to their business. I started walking back. The forgetful feeling pushed me forward. _What did I forget? _I kept walking. Then, I came across something I never expected to see…my own body.

I tilted by head, then I sniffed the body that lay on the floor where I SWEAR I was attacked by my former pack. It held my scent, but how? I looked at the self I thought was the "real" me. I was myself alright, but how to explain that I am looking at my own body? Maybe I was seeing things. I shook my head, and started walking to the High Ridge body of water. I needed to wash off my wounds.

The trip to High Ridge was a long one. But after chasing down a few grizzlies, killing coyotes, and eating hares, I was there. Before I jumped into the small body of water, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The water felt great on my wounds. I resurfaced, and looked at my reflection. I gasped. Two big, white, feathery limbs arched over my back. I quickly turned around, to find nothing. I sat down in the water and looked at my refection again. The wings were there again. I somehow managed to move my back in a way that made the wings stretch out. _Are they mine?_ I turned my head, and sure enough, they were mine. I had wings. Then, was I dead? Mother would speak of a 'paradise', where wolves went when they died. The big pack in the sky she called it. That pack accepted anyone for who they were, and not for what they looked like, or what their best strength was. Weakness or not, they were accepted. Maybe that would explain the body I saw back there. The puzzle came together. It wasn't exile, it was murder.

I had wings! They have to work! I walked to the cliff just above Fossil Forest. I looked down at the trees, and imagined myself flying over them. I extended them. They weren't as heavy as they looked. I took a deep breath, and jumped off the cliff. I closed my eyes shut, thinking that I would fall on my face! But I felt no impact. I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I saw everything. I somehow managed to flap my new wings, and fly over the trees. I could see everything from up here. I saw the elk hunting grounds, the wolf territories. Just amazing!

I finally landed, feeling superior and accomplished. I laid under a tree, resting, and looking up at the sky. A few ravens, signaling me that there were carcasses around. My ears twitched to a noise of a grizzly snarling. Guess it was his kill. Then, my ears twitched to the growls of wolves. I laid low, not knowing if I should investigate. Why not take a risk?

I got up and started walking to the sounds, which were much frequent and became louder. Before I knew it, a beautiful, white female wolf ran right passed me. Following after her was a black male wolf, possibly the white wolf's mate. Running after him was a big, huge, fat, brown grizzly bear, who seemed very angry at the wolves. I became excited, and decided to follow the bear, and the two wolves.

The two wolves were pretty fast, especially the white female. She ran with grace and etiquette. She didn't run, she danced. Her tail flowed elegantly through the wind. I paid more attention to her, and due to that, I didn't notice them turn, and I ran head first into a tree. I yelped. My yelp had echoed, and the white female, black male, and grizzly bear all stopped, turned around, and looked at me. The white female gently laughed, an angel's laugh I would call it. Her laughter sounded like a wind chime in a gentle breeze. The bear, who just a second ago was rolling on the floor cracking up, was on his way now. The wolves no longer bothered with him, for they were more interested in me.

I shook my head, trying to come back from the fuzziness that went through my head. Before I knew it, the white female had pranced her way to me. She sniffed at me, and so did the black male. The white female sat down, and smiled.

"Are you okay, Pup?" she asked me, the voice of an angel.

"Um, yeah, I think so…" I shook my head again, still a bit fuzzy from the bump on my head.

She giggled, such an angelic giggle. "That is great to hear. That was a pretty bad smack on the head!"

I blushed from embarrassment. "Heh, yeah…it was pretty nasty."

She smiled. "I'm Ty-Ohni, and this is my mate, Ookami."

"I'm Ash the se-….uhh….I'm Ash." I changed my name.

She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Ash!"

"Same here." I gave her a smile.

I saw her eyes gaze over my head. "Oh, so you are an angel wolf?"

I somehow managed to lower my wings, along with my ears. "Yes…"

Her face turned to concerned. "Were you murdered?"

"Yes…"

"What pack did you come from?"

"The Dense Ash pack. I was kicked out because of my fur color." I closed my eyes, but when I did, I saw the face of Mother. I once again opened my eyes and looked down.

Her face showed the expression of hurtfulness. "You poor puppy. You must be heartbroken…"

"Yes, very much. Especially knowing that my sister was the one who finished me off, and my Mother….she didn't do anything but stare…"

I heard her whimper.

I looked up. Her ears were lowered, and she looked as if she were in pain.

She was in deep thought for quite a while. "How about…you come with us? I mean, we have no real pack either. Maybe we can all establish our own pack. When you find a mate, you can join." She smiled.

I felt warmth. The kind of warmth that I felt when I was with my former pack members. I felt wanted. Loved. Accepted. I smiled. "Really?"

"Of course! We could use some more members." She wagged her tail, and perked her ears.

The black male, Ookami, had not said one word the entire time. His face was monotone. Maybe he was a serious kind of wolf? I kept asking myself, _What does she see in him?_ But I really wasn't one to question. I simply replied, "Okay!"

She reacted excitedly, running around Ookami, and I. "Alright then! Off we go!"

We started walking. Ty-Ohni was in front, Ookami was right there next to her, and I was way in the back. I started flapping my wings a bit, and I kept feeling myself lift off the ground. Many things went through my mind. Maybe I could just fly over them, just for a little bit. I wonder what they would think. I would take the chance.

I stopped. I waited for the wind to be just right. When that moment came, I started to flap my wings. I flapped, and flapped, and flapped, until finally, I was about six feet in the air. I started to fly in the direction of the white female, and black male. When I was about five feet away, I started to flap harder, and faster! I was flying so fast, that I nearly blew them away! Ty-Ohni, spotted me up above her. She laughed and started running after me, Ookami following close by. He was smiling.

I felt ADVENTUROUS! I flew up higher, and higher, and HIGHER! Almost touching the clouds up above! I felt free! Able to do whatever I felt like doing! I breathed in as much fresh air as I could. I loved my wonderful joyride, and I had a feeling it would last a pretty long time.

I started back down, to where I found Ty-Ohni and Ookami looking up at me, breathing heavily. I tried to land, but instead, I tumbled down and hit my face again. "OW!"

I heard Ty-Ohni prance over to me, laughing her angelic laugh. "Are you ok, Ash?"

I got up again, and shook my head. I laughed, "Yup! I'm great." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Great. You have awesome control of your wings there. Maybe, sometime, you could take me up with you?"

I blushed. "Um…only if Ookami is okay with it."

He walked over to us, and sat right next to his mate. He smiled at me. "Sure. That's fine with me."

His voice was deep. Maybe as deep as the roar of the largest waterfall on this planet. It wasn't the scary deep, it was the peaceful deep. I was glad to know that he trusted me. Or did he? Sure seemed like it. He was fine with me taking his mate up to see the clouds. He MUST trust me. I felt accepted again. My heart, or at least what was left of it, felt warm, filled with acceptance, and possibly love. Something that I knew I would miss if I went on all alone once I left my…..no. Once I left THAT pack. No longer MY pack. I will not think of my mother, my sister, not even my unknown father. It is only me, Ty-Ohni, and Ookami. My new pack.

A new life was about to begin for me. One that would lead to something that I wouldn't expect. Like, I didn't expect to bump into this beautiful white female. I never thought that I would ever be accepted again. I probably would have felt hated, unworthy. But Ty and Kami made me feel right at home. They shared their den with me. They were planning on having pups soon. When they told me this, something happened to me. My dead heart twisted, and caused pain to go throughout my body. My paws, chest, back, and stomach ached. I felt like throwing up. Not because of being disgusted, but, I think I became jealous. I didn't tell Ty. It was something I would keep to myself. I was confused about it anyways.

The den was small. But way better than the one I was born in. It was stone. It was atop a tall hill near Slough Creek. At the very top of the den was a broken fence. Kami and I like to take turns standing up on our hind legs, and leaning our front legs on the fence. It gave us a great view of Slough.

The den I was born in, wasn't even a den. Over in Amethyst, there are no dens. My mother found a rotted out log, and had us in there. Oops, I called that wolf my mother again. Shame on me. Anyways, that 'den' of ours was quite cold during the night, and super hot during the day. The wolf that fed me, and gave birth to me would let me and the other wolf pup outside during the day, just to get air. During the night, she would try to keep us warm by curling around us tightly. Those were the days when I thought she loved me. When they BOTH loved me.

Kami had told me to go out and explore the land for a few hours. I did. I thought he wanted me to get to know the place better. I messed with the elk that were bathing in the creek. I disturbed the cattle down at the ranch until the farmer's dogs chased me away. I found other dens, came across a few other wolf territories. I also came across a very pretty dispersal female named Joli. She told me it was French for 'lovely'. It suited her. She was a very lovely female. Her fur color was blue. Her eyes, a very deep topaz. She was very fluffy also. I just wanted to cuddle with her SO BAD! I was about to ask her to be my mate, when I heard howling come from the direction of Ty's den. I apologized for my leaving, told her I would look for her again, and ran back to the den.

I ran as fast as I could, up the steep hill, following the pathway there was to the den.

I reached the top, "Are you guys ok?"

Ookami, who was mounted on Ty-Ohni, looked over at me. His face cherry red. He was speechless.

Ty, who had her ears lowered, looked over at me with her jaw dropped. She was also speechless.

I backed away, trying to walk back down backwards. "Um, sorry…I'll be going now…" I turned around and ran.

The pain had affected me again. My paws, stomach, back, my heart. I almost felt like crying, but I held it all inside. _What's wrong with me?_

I traveled back to where I was talking to Joli, but, she wasn't there anymore. I called for her a few times, but gave up after I found the scent of a male. She had probably fallen for him right after I had left. I started to get the feeling of unworthiness. Maybe I would be alone, without a mate, for the rest of my life. After seeing what Ty and Kami were doing, and smelling the presence of a male take a dispersal female from me, I felt like I would be alone for a pretty long time. It felt as if things weren't going to be good for me.

I walked the land again. I became hungry, but I didn't stop to eat carcasses. I didn't care that coyotes would try and nip at my limbs. I didn't care that hares would scurry in front of me. I just started to not care. No wonder I had died and remained on Earth. I was so low, that the big pack in the sky didn't even want me. I was a nobody. These wings weren't a gift, they were a curse. A curse I could not get rid of.

I grew more and more pessimistic as I walked around Slough, and back up to the den. Ty tried to apologize about what I saw earlier, but I pushed her away and walked beyond the den grounds. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to see them. I grew hungrier, and hungrier, but I didn't eat. I saw no purpose of eating anymore. I preferred to lay down, and look down at the meadow in front of me. I slowly closed my eyes, and within seconds, I was out like a bulb.

End chapter two


	3. Father

Chapter Three – Father  
~*~*~*~*~

_I went back to Amethyst. I wanted to face my former pack, and tell them that I was still alive. I moved my paws forward. I knew it was a long journey. I knew it was hard, that I would run into a lot of animals that could kill me by a simple swipe of a paw. I knew the dangers.  
I came to a point where my paws could no longer walk. They ached; my body ached. I decided to take a break. I just lay where I was standing. Panting, I looked out at the beautiful land I once called my home. There weren't many pretty plants, other than the pines that grew there.  
Suddenly, I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned to see who or what it was. Standing right beside me was ---._

The wind woke me up. My fur made its own waves as the wind blew through it. I slowly opened my eyes, not really wanting to face Ty and Kami. But either way, I started walking back. I held my head down the entire time. I didn't watch where I stepped, where I was heading, I just knew that I made it back to the den.

The two were outside, bathing in the warm sun; my favorite thing to do. As I walked passed them, they stared at me. I lay under a tree about fifteen feet away from them. Ty stared at me the most. She lay her ears flat on her head, and her eyes full of wonder, and sadness. I really don't know why she was upset, I should be the only one upset! She was doing what alphas do! Making the pack bigger. I admit, I was jealous. VERY jealous! But I can't do anything about it. I guess I can honestly say I am in love with her. From the moment I saw her. The way she ran, the way she walked, the way she always had this beautiful, angelic tone and mood for everything. Even when she was upset, she had this angelic aura surrounding her.

Kami had gotten up and left to hunt, leaving his new pregnant mate behind for a while. I did not turn to look at her, but her eyes never stopped looking at me. I stared out to the creek, watching the elk cross and bathe in it. I then felt a shadow overcast me. I studied its shape, and instantly knew it was Ty. She lay next to me, not saying a word at first. I would not break the ice.

"Tell me something I don't know, Pup." Her angelic voice broke through the ice quickly.

"Cats say 'meow'." I said sarcastically, hoping that she would get mad and let me be.

She giggled, and by her shadow's shape, I knew she looked up at the tree. "I knew that silly! I meant, tell me something I don't know about…you…"

Her words seemed to shock me. Naturally, I turned to look at her. "Huh?"

She turned to look at me. "Tell me one of your biggest secrets."

I blushed, and quickly turned away. "It's a secret. It's to be kept to myself, and only myself."

She whimpered. "Aw. Come on! You can trust me."

I sighed. "I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

She became a bit frustrated, with a little angelic of course. "But! But! I want to know!"

I blew it. "OK! MY SECRET IS THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" I ran. I ran as far as I could.

She just lay there, a shocked expression on her face.

I ran, almost crying. I started flapping my wings, harder and harder, until I was finally up in the sky. I landed on the highest part of a lookout cliff not too far from the den. I sat there, just staring back at the creek, where I saw Kami running back to the den, probably heard me scream. I wouldn't head back now. I had blown it, right in front of Ty. I just couldn't go back anymore. I had to run away. I had the wings on my back to take me anywhere. I didn't need them! All I need is myself.

I stood now, staring out to the big land, searching for a good place to run off to. I couldn't make up my mind! I growled at myself for being so stupid! I just couldn't take this pain anymore. I howled:

**I'm leaving.**

**I might not come back.**

**But if I do, please, chase me away.**

Before anyone could answer me, I flew. I don't know where, and I don't care! I just flew.

Night had fallen. I didn't know where I was. But like I said, I don't care. I found a dead tree, and rested there for the night. Luckily, I heard no howling from Ty or Kami. They probably tried to contact me, but I couldn't hear them. Kami would kill me if I went back. Ty, she wouldn't see me the same anymore. _HOW STUPID COULD I BE?! I hate my big mouth! Who ever invented mouths is stupid! _I growled at the sky. Angry with everything, and every living thing. I couldn't stand my life anymore.

The dead tree wasn't a great shelter. It was open from top, left, and right. The weather became unbearable! It started to rain. My fur was getting soaked, but again, I didn't care. I lay on the wet ground, thinking about nothing, then slowly drifted to sleep.

_Standing right beside me was my mother. There were tears in her eyes. _Mother? What's wrong?_ She did not answer me. Her eyes drifted from my eyes, to the area in front of me. I turned too, finding a tan colored wolf staring right at us. I gasped. This wolf looked like me! Same fur color. Same eye color. Everything was the same, except for wings, which only I had. He softly howled, then, Mother followed. A third howl joined. It came from my left; I turned, and found Cinder, my sister, howling also. The howling stopped. I turned back to my identical wolf. _F-father…?

When I woke up, the rain had stopped, and instead, the sun was shining very bright, illuminating the land with its powerful rays. I stretched, yawning, and then shaking off my semi-wet fur. When I finished, I sat back down, thinking about the dream I had just woken up from. Then, an idea hit me. _I should go search for my father!_

The idea inspired me. But which way would I go? This thought stumped me, but then I realized that using my flying abilities, I could fly high and search for wolf territories, or lone wolves if that was the case.

I flapped my wings hard, so hard that the dead tree bark was caught in a mini tornado. I flew up to the point where I could almost see the entire Slough Creek land. I spotted Ty and Kami. Kami was hunting, and Ty was bathing in the sun. I turn away, not wanting to remember her angelic face and voice; I failed to listen to myself. I searched past them, and found a wolf walking through the hunting grounds. I flew towards him, and landed a mile away from him. From there, I ran in his direction.

I yelled for him. "Hey! You! Can I speak with you a bit?"

The wolf perked his ears up, and turned to look at me, running up to him. "Hm?"

I stopped in front of him. "Hello. My name is Ash, and I am looking for a wolf named Rufus. Have you heard of him or seen him?"

The male wolf tilted him head. He was a pretty elderly wolf. His fur was dull gray, with mats everywhere. His right eye was scarred horizontally, and he was missing a couple of teeth. "Last time I saw Rufus was yesterday. Said he was headed toward Amethyst to search for something. He didn't say what though. Why do you ask, Young Wolf?"

_Amethyst?_ "Oh, it's just that I have to tell him something." Of course I would lie.

The elderly wolf smiled. "Well, if you'd like, I'd pass the message on when I see him."

I shook my head. "No. I'd rather tell him myself."

The wolf nodded. "I see. Well then. He headed that way, if you wanted to know." He pointed to the direction of Ty's den.

I sighed. "Okay. Thank you, um. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Tenshi."

I nodded. "Thank you, Tenshi." I ran a mile away from him, and then took off flying.

I flew in the direction of Ty and Kami's den. The entire time, I hoped that they wouldn't see me. Luckily, they never heard the flapping of my wings as I flew right over them. Ahead of me was a great valley. The valley that would hopefully lead me to my father. The father that I had had heard so much about. The father that Mother said I was like. The father I had never met.

I flew about five miles, then I reached a very sinister looking area. I hadn't noticed it on my way to Slough Creek when I traveled with…them. My instinct told me to investigate. Maybe I would find Rufus there.

I landed, now walking toward the area. The trees were dead, possibly burned. There was ash everywhere. My paws had turned black. Oh look. I got my fur color back. The atmosphere was very foggy. It was swampy, possibly boggish. It looked as if no living creature would live here. But yet, I was wrong. I heard snarling up ahead of me. The snarling of wolves, fighting over a piece of meat. I turned my ears toward them, and sniffed the air. There were two wolves. They were fighting over a newly killed elk cow carcass.

When they came into view, I hid behind a dead tree. The wolves were both male, of course. The first wolf was black, but I had a feeling that he was truly a dark gray wolf who was covered in a lot of ash. The tips of his ears were torn, and his fur was matted and disgusting. He had about two dozen flies swarming around him. He smelled of dead things. He had been around. The second wolf was shockingly handsome, not to be playing for the other team or anything, but I was sort of jealous. His fur was tan and shiny, and the only part that was ash covered was his paws. He seemed like a very young wolf. I thought this, up until the ash covered wolf bit his muzzle, making the tan wolf yelp and trip over his own feet. The ash covered wolf then grabbed the elk cow carcass, and ran away.

The tan wolf slowly got to his feet, but now walked with a limp. He was definitely an elderly wolf. Not as old as Tenshi, but you could see that he lost his youth. He limped in the opposite direction of the ash covered wolf. I was about to step in and approach him, but then a young wolf appeared.

"Papa! Are you alright?" his young daughter nuzzled his neck, receiving a nuzzle also.

"Yes. I'm just fine. What are you doing here? You should go back home. Your mother is probably worried."

The young female rolled her eyes. "Mother-shmother. She hasn't cared for us since the day you left her."

The tan wolf sighed, and pushed his daughter toward the direction of where her home was. He had finally convinced her to head home, and he followed, but I knew he wasn't going to that home.

I started to head toward him, actually making it this time. "Um…hi."

He jumped a little. "Oh. Hello young pup."

His voice was like mine. Soft, and gentle, male voice. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

He sighed, but sat down and smiled at me. His face was still pretty young, but he looked tired. As if he hadn't slept in days. "Sure. What would you like to know, Pup?"

I sat also, studying his appearance. I felt comfortable. "Are you, Rufus?"

He blinked a couple of times, then nodded. "Yes, I am Rufus."

End chapter three


	4. Loss

Chapter Four – Loss  
~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, I am Rufus."

I didn't know how to react. I didn't know whether to hug him, to just stay at him wide eyed, smile and then laugh, or tear off my fur and run around naked with joy! All I could say was, "Do you know who I am?"

He sniffed at my neck fur, then, looked directly at me, his ears slightly back. "Would you happen to be related to a female named, Smoke?"

I wagged my tail and nodded. "Yes, yes! She's my mother!"

He didn't seem as excited as I was. He had a confused expression. "Would that make you my…?"

I nodded fiercely. "Uhh huh! I'm you son!"

His face fell expressionless. About a minute passed, and he had a smile on his face. "My son?" His tail started wagging a little.

"Yeah!"

"Then that means your mother is with you! Where is she?"

His youngster self shined through. You could see the lust in his eyes; he was still in love with Mother. It was the same childish expression Mother got when she talked about Rufus. Her eyes would melt, which formed this liquid topaz. So did his. But, I had to tell the truth.

"Rufus…..Mother isn't with me…she's with her pack.."

"What…?"

"I was exiled not too long ago…because of my fur color.."

The pup in him faded. He grew old again. His eyes turned back to solid. "Oh…sorry to here thank, Kid."

I shrug. "It's ok, Rufus. Stuff happen because they happen. Just wish I weren't lonely…"

"I'm sorry, Kid. Wish I could do something." He started walking away, still limping.

I stood there, thinking. "H-hey! Why don't I just come with you?" I turn to his direction.

He stops in his tracks, and turns to face me. "A lone wolf, doesn't stay a lone wolf forever."

His eyes were full of wisdom. They were now gray colored, matching the foggy scenery. He looked like a ghost. A ghost that had come to me just to tell me a message. What will happen in my future? Do I have a future?

The wise wolf now looked in front of him, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Father? Rufus? Hello…..?" No answer….

I started walking back to Ty's den. I really didn't want to go back, but they'd probably be worried about me. Maybe Ty needed my company during her first pregnancy. Kami would be out hunting, since now that she's preggo, he won't let her do anything!

I walked up the hill that led to the den, when suddenly, I heard snarls and growls coming from up above. Then, I heard Ty scream, "LET HIM GO!" I ran all the way up, finally reaching up to the den. There standing on its hind legs, was the biggest grizzly I had ever seen. Ty was right in front of him, growling. Her back fur standing straight up, and her fang fully exposed. The grizzly had got Kami by the neck with his enormous fangs. Ookami seemed motionless. Was he dead?

Ty saw me. "Ash! Help! He's got Ookami!"

I reacted by running straight for the bear's tail. But, he had heard me and turned around. He swung his paw, throwing me about 10 feet into the air, and slamming me against a tree. I gagged, and fell to the floor. I heard some part of my body crack. Possibly my hind leg.

Ty now ran for his hind leg. But just like me, she was thrown against a tree. She yelped, also gagging. I regained strength, and ran for the bear again. He tried swinging, but I dodged, and managed to bite his side. The bear roared, letting Ookami's body drop to the floor. He was blood bathed. Ty ran to her mate, who still lay there motionless. She was bleeding.

The bear looked in my direction and roared again. I raised the fur on my back, and exposed my fangs, just daring the bear to get near me. He charged at me, and I charged at him. When he tried to grab me with his fangs, I dodged, and got to forcefully bite his muzzle. He roared in pain, and started swinging me in the air. I had lost my grip and flown another 10 feet in the air, and landed back first onto the den roof. This time, I swear my spine cracked. I gagged again, unable to move.

"ASH!" I heard Ty's voice, but I couldn't look. I couldn't breathe! KILL ME NOW!

The only thing I heard was more growls and snarls. A light appeared in front of me. I saw wolves. Many wolves, calling me to them. I started walking, but then, a beautiful white wolf appeared right in front of me. The scene grew silent. The white wolf spoke, _Don't leave me….I need you…_

Once again, I fell to darkness…

I felt warmth. Someone, or something, was laying next to me. The thing is soaking wet, but not with water. It smells like blood, but beyond the dirty, irony smell, is the sweet scent of a wolf. A wolf who risked all she had to save my life.

"Ash…? Wake up…please…" Ty nuzzled her nose against my neck fur.

I didn't feel tired. I felt, well new! I sat up without difficulty, and turned to her. She was covered in blood. Most of it came from underneath her tail. She was crying. One thing that really caught my attention was the color of her eyes. They were no longer golden topaz. They were piercing ice blue! They could take your breath away instantly if you looked for just one second.

"I'm awake, Ty. W-what happened to you? Where Ookami? What happened…?" I looked around for Ookami, but he wasn't in sight.

She begins to sob, laying her head down and piling her paws on her muzzle. "I l-lost everything. My mate…my unborn pups….and my life…."

I nuzzled her, getting blood on my nose. I whispered, "Where's Ookami?"

"Th-that bear took him…" she continued to sob.

"What about the puppies?" I lowered my body again, and laid my ears flat on my head.

"I had a miscarriage…when I hit the tree…."

That explained the blood coming from under her tail. "And what do you mean by losing your life…?"

"Watch." She slowly stood up, arched her back, and from her white back fur, bursted two very large angel wings, just like mine.

I watched, wide-eyed. "How did that happen?"

She put them back into her back, and gently lay back down. She slowly spoke. "When you lost consciousness, I charged for the bear again." She starts crying more. "He stood up on his hind legs, and when I got close to him, he swung his great paw at him again, and threw me against the tree again. Ookami was right in front of him, and I swear that he PURPOSELY went back on all fours with force, and stepped right on Ookami! I could hear the cracking of his bones! Blood was everywhere! I got up again, so out of strength, and ran at him again. But before I could get to him, he picked Ookami up and ran away…" She cried harder at this point.

I didn't know what else to say. I stared at her for a minute, then, I got closer to her, and hugged her, for a very long time.

We remained that way for a long time. We lost track of time. I let her cry out all she needed to cry out. All I did was listen, and comfort her. As I listened, I helped to clean up her spilt blood. Such a bloody story that shouldn't be repeated; nor should ever have happened.

At the end of everything, we rested. We slept close to each other, accidently and occasionally snuggling each other. I would just smile and return her snuggle. But then she would wake up, blush, say she were sorry and move over a little. Every time she did this, I lowered my ears. I wanted her, but she didn't want me. Or did she? I hope she does. I'd give her anything and everything. I'd be her slave if she wanted! I just want to love her.

I decided to just cherish this night. Cherish the moment of togetherness we have. Cherish what has happened in my life. Cherish and celebrate every part of my life, no matter how bad it is. A life is a life. We only have one.

BEAR!_ The sound of a feminine voice echoes through the trees of the forest of which I call home. I race to the voice, and find a huge bear, staring down at the beautiful white wolf. She is frightened, and not knowing what to do. I shout to her, but my voice is unheard. I get closer to her, hoping the bear doesn't swipe me with his giant paw. _RUN!_ I yell to the female. But she just stares right through me. She begins to run, and following her is the bear, who has just ran through my body. _Am I invisible?_ I question. _

_Suddenly, a black male wolf appears in front of me. _Protect her. Protect her and keep her happy. Promise me you will do so? _I stared at the wolf. _Ookami?_ He faded. I looked up at the sky, _I promise…..

End chapter four

Note to readers: Hello everyone (: Just wanted to thank those who like my story and have added me and it to your faves and alerts ^_^ I've decided to make this into a Final Fantasy 7 sort of thing. Where they have the game Final Fantasy 7, then Crisis Core, then Advent Children. My Boyfriend gave me that idea xD we were role playing, and I started adding things that are going to go on in my story, "The Story of Ash" soon, to the role play. Can't wait! For a spoiler, the new coming story will be named, "The Story of Ty-Ohni". I will lead you through her life and what not in her story. Well, that's all I will say. (: I will probably start writing it TODAY or tomorrow. Depends. Lol. Well, thanks again ^_^!


	5. The BlueEyed Angel

Chapter Five – The Blue-Eyed Angel  
~*~*~*~*~

About a week past since the day of Ookami's death. Ty never really left her den. All she came out for was to use the rock*, and eat. Other than that, she would lay in the corner of the den. She would just stare at the wall. A stare full of nothing. She had no expression, no feeling, no nothing. Her eyes had become cold. Colder than the blue her eyes were. Her stare would freeze you. She didn't use her wings either. She kept them tucked away in her fur. She didn't sleep much either. You'd think she'd fall asleep being inside that den all day, but she was wide awake. When she did sleep though, she would scream. A scream of terror; it always sends chills through my spine. I would have to wake her up, and every time I did, she would bare her teeth at me. But then, she'd realize it was me. "I'm sorry" she would say. She'd start crying and lean on me. All I could do was nuzzle her.

Exactly seven days after Kami's death, I decided to give Ty space, and walk around Slough. Maybe meet wolves or whatever. Once I hit the creek, I didn't want to go any further. I decided to stick near the den. I climbed back up the hill again, but didn't go back to the den. I headed to my rock peak. I laid up there for a long time, just staring down at the creek, across the land. Elks repeatedly crossed the creek. Most of the time, you'd see a grizzly kill an elk. Then those sneaky coyotes would come to steal a leg or two.

As I watched, something behind me made a rustling noise. The sound was too big to be a hare, but too small to be a bear. The scent was familiar. I turned around, and Joli was standing there. She looked, different! I couldn't quite put my paw on it.

"Hey Ash! How's it going?" Joli smiled and tilted her head.

"H-hey Joli. I've been ok. What about you? You look…different!" I still couldn't figure it out.

She laughed and blushed a bit. "I've been pretty great actually. Oh! This is Deoxis, my mate."

He was a black, muscular looking wolf. He looked fairly tough. He had golden eyes that told you he thought too much of himself. He stood tall, as though he was the King of the Slough. All he needed was a branch crown that was painted gold on his head.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded. How original.

Joli giggled and then turned to me. "So, I look different?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Are you always so fluffy?"

She giggled harder. "No silly! I'm going to have puppies!"

I guess I was in shock because I didn't feel my face move. "O-oh. That's, that's nice…"

"Mhm! I'm due in a week or two. Or more? I don't remember but I'm due soon." She smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you!" She nuzzled me and I nuzzled her back. "So! Where's your name?"

What kind of a question was that? "Um…I don't…have a mate yet…"

Her ears lowered and she had this fake sad expression. "Ohh I'm sorry. Would you like me to hook you up with one of my sisters?"

I smiled. "Nah. I'll find a mate sooner or later. I have my mind set on one at the moment."

She also smiled, but her ears remained lowered, as if to hear bad news again. "Oh really?"

I just nodded, having Ty on my mind the entire time.

"That's great Ash. I'm happy for you. And I hope everything works out great for you." At that moment, Deoxis nudged at her. "Oh right! Well we have to go Ashy-boy. We are going to meet Deoxis's family up in Amethyst."

"Oh ok. Have fun."

"See you around." She smiled and walked away with Deoxis.

So, he was the one who stole her from me the day I met her. Wow. And she's already an expected mother. Life's tough.

I stayed up on the peak until night fall. I knew Ty wouldn't come looking for me, since she hardly leaves the den. So, I started heading back. It wasn't that far of a walk. Ty was using the rock at the moment I walked through the trees. She saw me, and smiled. That was the first time she smiled that entire week.

"Hey Beautiful. Feeling better?" I started walking toward her.

She also walked toward me. "I don't know. Um, Ash, I want to than-"

"No. Don't thank me. Ty, I'm here to make you happy, and I'm going to stay and make you happy for as long as you want me to."

Her smile faded, she sighed and started crying.

I nuzzled and licked her. "Mm….Ty. What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me. "I'm going back inside…" She went back to her den.

I sighed and let her go. I lowered my ears and tucked my tail, and just lay at the entrance of the den.

I started thinking about Kami, and that dream I had of him the day he died. I promised him I'd keep Ty safe. Of course I'd do it. I'm in love with her. And I'll be here until she kicks me out of her life. If she finds a new mate or something. I'm hoping that new mate will be me! But, that's her decision, not mine.

I just lay there, thinking about all that had happened on that terrible day. Ty lost her love, and her puppies-to-be. She must feel worthless. Maybe? I wonder how Mother felt, the day I was murdered. How did sister change from shocked to "I will kill my brother!"? Life is a big mystery, and possibly you can really never figure it out. But I'll lose my sense of wonder. Wonder and explore life openly. I'll never take just one single breath for granted, because I feel as though my life means something. Heck, I'll think like this one minute, and by the next I'll be thinking I'm worthless.

One thing I can't really quit thinking of is my father, Rufus. Is he dead? Or is he alive? I mean, I saw him, and I saw his daughter talking to him. And what did he mean by "A lone wolf, doesn't stay a lone wolf forever"? I don't know. But he seemed really wise saying it. He almost looked like a phantom. Is he supposed to look over me? Heh, hope he is.

I lay there for about an hour or two. Then I heard something move behind me. I didn't turn around, or even move a muscle. I thought it would be a bear, so I just lay there quietly. But then, I felt someone lay there head on my side.

"Hey…" a voice so familiar and warm.

"Feeling better?" I had my eyes closed, and I didn't open them.

"Just a little…" Ty turned on to her side now, still laying her head on me.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Not really…"

She sounded pained. She was still feeling lost. "Ty…tell me how you feel…"

She lifted her head and looked at me. I looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know, do you feel worthless? Unwanted?"

"Oh, I guess you can say I feel worthless. I feel as if my life is messed up and worthless. I feel lost…" she set her head back down, and closed her eyes.

I licked her eye lids. "You're not worthless. You mean everything to me and I bet you meant everything to Ookami also. Stop doubting yourself, because you mean more than you think."

You could tell she was crying now. I wasn't sure why. Either because of what I said or because I said his name. "Ty…please don't cry…"

She didn't answer.

I just sighed and laid my head back down. I decided to just leave her alone and let her do whatever she wanted. I wouldn't know what to do either way.

About another hour passed, and she stood up. I looked over at her, and she walked toward the hill, looking down to the creek. She just stood there. She didn't sit, nor did she say anything. I just kept looking at her. Then, suddenly, she took a step forward.

End chapter five


	6. Finally

Chapter Six – Finally  
~*~*~*~*~

She took a step forward, and then another, until she was out of sight. I stood up myself and started to quickly follow her. I didn't speak a word; I just let her walk in the direction of which her mind told her to. She walked with no grace. Possibly wobbly from not walking for a while. She led us to the creek, where she then sat and looked straight ahead.

"Just like it happened…nearly two years ago…" she looked saddened, concentrated.

"What happened nearly two years ago…?" I sat right next to her, trying to look in her eyes.

"My mother…was killed that very same way…trying to protect me…" she lowered her ears, and lowered her view to the water.

I lowered my ears. "I'm sorry, Ty."

She shrugged.

I softly placed my paw on hers. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

She nodded, removing her paw from under mine. "That's why…so you won't have to deal with such a lost wolf as myself…I'd rather drown myself…"

Her words shocked me. "WHAT? Don't say crazy things like that, Ty!"

"Oh so now I'm lost AND crazy?" she looked to the left.

"No, no…I didn't mean it that way! It's just…death isn't the answer!"

"I'm already dead, Ash!" she closed her eyes.

I sighed and lowered my voice. "We're not fully dead, Hun."

"That's right…" Without a warning, she dove into the water. She took no breath.

"TY!" I took a breath and dove right after her, pushing her body up with my muzzle. I pushed her back to shore. Her face very disappointed.

"We…breath under…water…?"

"I told you, we are not fully dead, but yes we are dead!"

She growled and cursed, and dug at the earth.

"Ty…" I nuzzled her gently, but she pulled away.

"Just stay away from me, Ash…just…stay away…" she ran in the direction of the den, and I just stood there, watching her.

I didn't know what to do. She tried committing suicide! Should I go up there and talk to her, or just give her her space?

_Stay with her…_

I lifted my ears. "Who's there…?"

No reply.

That voice came from nowhere. The wind? Maybe the wind was playing tricks on me. But then, the words were clear.

I started walking up to the den. Ty had already gone inside, so I did too.

"Ty, we need to talk." I said in a low, calm voice and sat next to her.

She was laying in her usual corner, with her paws on her muzzle. "Talk about what…?"

I lay down. "We need to talk about you…"

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"Course there is. Ty, I care about you. But you seem to have lost interest in yourself. What happened to the beautiful white wolf that made my heart race?"

"She's half dead…"

I sighed. This was going nowhere. "Ty…"

She sighed, too. "She's just…buried under these wings somewhere…"

Now we were getting somewhere. "Yes. She is. But, even though she's having a hard time, she's still very beautiful…"

I saw a smile. "Tsk…Ash…"

I smiled. "It's true! Like, when I first met you, everything you did, you did it in an angel's way. And now, you have the wings to prove it."

She smiled more, and removed her paws from her muzzle and turned to look at me. "Did you really think that?"

I slightly lowered my ears, but kept my smile. "Of course…"

She stared into my eyes.

"A-and…the way your icy blue eyes just…hypnotize me…I can't take my eyes away from your gaze…" my voice got lower.

Was it just me? Or was her face getting closer..?

"A-and your scent…so heavenly that it burns all the sensors in my nose that make me smell everything around me…and the only scent that remains is yours…"

She slightly opened her mouth, and got closer to my face, and so did I. In about a second, we were connected.

End chapter six


End file.
